


He who Almost Fell

by AA_Batteries



Series: MCYT Oneshots [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidents, Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Best Friends, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Closure, Crying, Death, Depressing, Depression, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Healing, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Pain, Recovery, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AA_Batteries/pseuds/AA_Batteries
Summary: George tipped forward, arms open to embrace the setting sun. His eyes slid shut as he felt gravity take hold of him, pulling him over the edge of the world.He would gladly fall for the boy who had fallen for him.But it seemed the world had other plans for him.---George tries to cope with the death of someone more important to him than life itself, but when he finally tips over the edge, someone is there to catch him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092065
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	He who Almost Fell

**Author's Note:**

> TW Please read the tags and stay safe <3
> 
> Enjoy.

George walked slowly away from the building full of pale colors and even paler voices. He was tired of seeing nothing but this white-washed world, full of fake faces and fake feelings. The colors he had once seen, shared, felt, had been bleached out to nothing but a blank slate of numbness.

The sunset on the horizon before him, the tall blocky buildings throwing their shadows across the ground, the color of the sun flickering in between them. The fiery oranges might’ve once been intriguing, something to stare at and marvel at, something to care for. He was far beyond that feeling now, keeping his eyes trained on the grey ground, smooth with the careful work whoever had made it had bothered to put in. 

But it hadn’t always been that way.

His eyes trailed up to look at the greyed-out people that passed him, all of them also with their heads tipped down, clothing just as dull as the sidewalk. Like him they didn’t bother with the bright sky, the color too cheery, too lively for them. They were all the same, after all, small cogs in the machine the city made. They walked where they were meant to, not questioning the cause of their actions. Those were the rules life was played by.

_ “Rules were made to be broken, George!” Cheery laughter, pounding feet. _

He was tired, he realized, but sleep wouldn’t cure the heavy ache placed upon the back of his shoulders. He paused, twisting the golden ring that sat on his finger as he considered following the beaten path back to his home. He could have his feet follow the imprinted marks left there for him to take back to mundane life. He could continue the walk he had been familiar with for the past month. He could ignore the memory tugging to the surface as the sun chased the clouds off the sky.

_ A sky clear of clouds. A beautifully frightening view. _

George let his mind drag him away from the familiar street, his feet moving of their own accord towards a place he had avoided for a while now. He was tired, so very tired of the grey world he had become accustomed to. He wanted to rest, rest forever. Rest in a place with the memories of his past, rest in a place where his hope for the future had been born, where those same hopes had died. A place where the sky seemed to go on forever.

_ Fingertips brushing fingertips. Risks forgotten in the golden sky. _

The city streets faded, unkempt concrete cracking into the smooth surface left behind. Weeds pop through the cracks, life holding on even after being buried for years. His steps were careful, the risk of tripping on a jagged scar on the road high. He saw every single imperfection in what was once perfect, once built for the sake of ease, slowing him as he traversed this empty part of the city.

_ The creaking of the rusted gate as it was pushed open, revealing the intrigue and danger beyond. _

When he reached the fence, he paused. It was written specifically in the rules that no one was allowed beyond the wires that twined the wall surrounding the city. George had only been beyond it twice, one the brightest moment of his life, the other the darkest. This time would be the last moment.

His fingers curled around the wires that looped into a barrier meant to keep him in. Hoisting himself up he locked a foot in place on the fence, pushing himself up and climbing over. There was a moment as he swung his legs over the top when his stomach flipped, reminding him of a time when he cared about what happened, when the world had been bright. But that had been a long time ago. He let himself fall to the ground, stumbling as he landed. He caught himself quickly though, not looking back at the city as he walked into what was beyond it.

What lay before him was an extensive field, tall grass swaying in the breeze that dusk brought. The seeds that topped the stalks of the grass burst open as he brushed past, exploding in the air and drifting past him, carried by the wind to spread their life to another place. He paid them no mind, cutting a path forward. The grass bent away from him as he passed, leaving a thin trail for him. But he had no intention of returning.

Finally, he spotted it, the place where so many memories had been made and lost. At the edge of the field was a cliff, cutting the world in half. It went farther down than the eye could see, fading to black, a rift in the world they lived in. But right next to the cliff was a tree, just barely hanging off the edge. Its roots held it into the ground, twisted into the rocky soil. Its branches fanned out towards the sun, reaching for the light it would never reach. It was a beautiful place, somewhere someone could make something beautiful.

There was a small fence that was placed a little ways away from the edge of the cliff, a final warning to anyone who made it this far. In the middle of it was a gate, rusted with age and lying just slightly open, the lock long since broken. George pushed it open, walking ever closer to the edge. It swung open with relative ease, the hinges protesting, but nothing else disturbing the quiet. As George passed by the fence it was as though someone had turned down the sound of the world. The grass brushing against his legs seemed to quiet, the wind sweeping past his face made not a sound. 

When he reached the edge, he didn’t look down, instead peering out at the infinite sky. This was the one place one could feel suspended in time, the ground beneath them no more than a memory on this edge of reality.

He took in a breath, letting the weight of his emotions crash down upon his soul. He let himself remember.

* * *

He was running from a group of boys. They wanted his skin. For what reason, he couldn’t tell, but if he was caught, it was over for him. Fortunately, he was able to hide in places they couldn’t fit. He knew the shortcuts, the back streets, the secrets that could get him away, but so far he hadn’t been able to evade them completely.

His lungs burned, legs aching. He was getting tired, and tiring wasn’t favorable in this situation. Worse, he had taken a wrong turn in his desperation and was now hopelessly lost in the maze of crumbling streets he had never seen before. He had almost tripped a few times now, and that alone would have marked his end.

When he spotted the fence his first instinct had been to run away, but the fear of the boys behind him was stronger than that of the warning wall. So he had run straight forward, using the last burst of speed in him to reach the fence. When he finally had, climbing it had been easier than he first anticipated. He practically flew over the obstacle, landing on the other side with a painful thud. Rolling onto his back, he had scooted back, putting distance between him and the wire barrier. The boys on the other side hesitated, knowing the taboo of crossing that wall far too well. Eventually, they had walked away, throwing a few insults before turning away.

George wasn’t stupid. He knew they would be watching him. His only hope of getting away was waiting for night to fall so he could slip back unseen. Which meant he was stuck beyond the fence until the sunset. He stood, brushing himself off and taking a moment to catch his breath. That was his first opportunity to fully take in what was beyond the fence.

It was breathtaking. The expanse of golden grass stretched as far as he could see, never-ending in its rich beauty. The wind fluttered along it making the grass ripple like it was alive, waves of it rushing forward and back as it swayed in harmony. George, being the teenager he was, pushed forward fearlessly, too intrigued by the incredible landscape. It was nothing like the city he had grown up in, natural and alive and different.

The farther from the fence he became, the less burdened he felt. This place made him feel light, free from expectation and the life planned for him. He was able to breathe for the first time in a while, the chilled air fresh and whole in his lungs, filling him with a strange new excitement.

He could have wandered for hours before he spotted the edge, he hadn’t been keeping track of time. He had spotted the tree and walked toward it, intrigued by the stand-alone figure on the flat plain of swaying gold. As he had neared it he had noticed the strange end the field seemed to have, simply cut off, leaving the bright sky to fill the space left behind. Before he knew it he was at the small fence, debating whether or not to pass that that stood in his way of whatever was beyond the field.

It was from his place at the fence that he had spotted the boy.

Hair as golden as the grass that surrounded him. He wore a green hoodie around his waist, a thin white shirt whipping around with the wind. He looked almost lost as he stood at the edge of reality, looking off into the sky that held a setting sun.

George wasn’t sure what to do. He hadn’t thought that there would be another person out here in this forbidden place. It was jarring after being alone to simply see another person, and he wondered why that was. He hadn’t been out here that long, but somehow he had felt so free away from the cage of buildings he had grown up in that he had forgotten it wasn’t just him on this Earth.

He watched the boy for a moment, curiosity keeping him quiet. He theorized who he was, why he was here, how he had come to find this place, all the while waiting for him to turn around and spot him standing at the fence.

He wasn’t prepared for the boy to exhale and lean forward, arms open as he waited for gravity to catch him.

“Hey!” George shouted, running forward in sudden panic. The boy jolted, spinning around and spotting George. His arms pinwheeled as he tried to catch himself, mouth open in a half-formed shout. And then George was there, catching his arm and yanking him back.

They tumbled into the golden grass, disappearing below the swaying stalks. George landed on his back, the golden-haired boy on top of him. George’s heart was racing faster than his mind, shock and adrenaline spiking through him as he slowly processed the last few seconds. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at his chest, the head resting there unmoving. Now that they were in the shade, the shock of hair on the boys head looked more dirty blond than gold, but that was the least of George’s concerns at the moment.

He opened his mouth to say something, but paused as the boy atop him buried his face into his chest. His hands turned into fisted, gripping tightly onto George’s shirt as though he were the only thing keeping him from drowning. George was shocked, but didn’t protest. He raised a hand and touched the head of hair on top of him, running his finger gently through the pale strands.. The boy stiffened, but relaxed after a moment, gently shaking. George tilted his head back, looking up at the sky and waiting for the boy to calm down. They could talk later. Right now they would both just relax.

By the time the boy moved again it was nearly black outside. George had long since closed his eyes, continuing to comb his fingers through the soft locks of the boy. George opened his eyes slowly, blinking up at the starry sky. He had never seen so many stars, the city lights always erasing them from the ebony sky.

The boy shifted again and George pulled his hand back, watching cautiously, not wanting to startle him. It was apparent that the boy was little more than a child, a few years younger than himself. He wondered briefly what had driven him to attempt to jump off the edge, but that was a conversation for another time.

“Hello?” George asked softly, peering at the boy.

The boy jolted, head swinging up. His eyes met George’s and George was immediately shocked. His eyes were a bright emerald green, even he could tell how beautiful they were through the dark. Green eyes were already rare, but this vibrant a shade must’ve been practically unheard of.

“Hi,” George said kindly, smiling, “I’m George. What’s your name?”

The boy stared at him, hesitating as he opened his mouth. He remained silent for a few seconds before closing it again, swallowing, and responding softly.

“Dream.”

He sounded so fragile, like the sound of a bird fallen from its nest. George couldn’t help the swell of sympathy that surged forward, cracking his heart in two for Dream. Dream, whose name was just as curious as his eyes.

“Dream,” George repeated, feeling the word in his mouth. It was a fitting label, he thought, “It’s a pleasure.”

Dream just stared at him, blinking a few times before he seemed to realize something. He suddenly shot up, elbow ramming into George’s stomach as he scrambled away from him. George grunted, sitting up slowly, eyes trailing after the boy. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, frozen in place just a bit away from George, back pressed against the bark of the thick old tree that leaned over the edge of the chasm. George couldn’t help but notice that he was also quivering, whether from fear or the night’s chill, he wasn’t sure.

“Why are you here?” Dream’s voice was hardly a whisper, George having to strain to hear him properly. His shaking didn’t help with the words either, his speech quavering with his body.

“I was running from some assholes,” George said, scooting over. Dream flinched back, so George slowed his movements, but didn’t stop his approach. Slipping off his jacket, he took a moment to adjust to the cold before offering it to Dream, “I just happened to find you along the way. Put this on, you must be freezing.”

Dream hesitated, staring at the pale blue fabric before taking it gently. He slipped it on. It was a bit big on him, but the way he sank into the warm fabric melted some small part of George’s heart. The longer George looked at Dream, the younger he looked, especially now that he had relaxed.

What had driven this poor kid to think of jumping off the edge?

“What are you doing out here,” he followed up his answer, settling a few inches away from Dream. He moved his hands to his arms, slowly rubbing away the cold without making it obvious that he was doing so.

Dream looked at him with an unreadable expression before slowly turning to look at the chasm that opened up an arm's length away, “I was tired of being alone,” the way he said it twisted a knife through George’s gut. His stomach felt tight in sympathy and concern, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with the feeling. He sat silent for a while, trying to sort through the emotions.

It took him longer than it should’ve to see the glistening tears that were slipping down Dream’s cheeks as he gazed out into the abyss. They fell like shimmering diamonds onto the grass below him, catching the light as they slowly descended to the ground. George raised a hand towards Dream, hesitating, fingers curling gently as he held his hand in front of his chest considering what the proper course of action was. He decided trying something was better than letting his cry in the dark silence that embraced them.

Reaching out he placed his hand gently on Dream’s head. The boy looked over at him with tired eyes glistening with unshed tears. George gave him a soft smile, brushing the wet streaks from his face.

“You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Dream’s reaction to his words came slow, his mind attempting to scramble out of the hole he had dug for himself, the hole meant to be his grave. His face slowly fell as the words hit him, eyes squeezing shut, body shaking with bottled up sobs. It broke George to see the boy before him crumble as he offered a hand to help him out of this grave. Dream’s hands came up to his face, furiously wiping at the rolling tears that flowed down his cheeks with no end in sight. George scooted closer, carefully taking him into his arms and holding him there gently. Dream didn’t protest, balling his fists into George's shirt and allowing his muted sobs to escape, his pained hiccupping echoing into the calm night sky.

They stayed like that for a while, Dream crying out his emotion and George quietly hushing him, giving the boy any comfort he could. It was a moment of clarity that shone through for both of them, that the person they were with was real and tangible and impressionable, and they were both trying to better themselves for the sake of the other.

They had known each other for no more than a few hours, and yet the ties of friendship had already started weaving themselves into their souls.

* * *

Years passed. Dream and George became inseparable, George helping Dream through the rest of his confusing teenage years ahead of him, Dream helping George through life with an understanding of the world that should have been far beyond his years. Both were stepping stones for the other and both were willing to be so.

They grew and laughed together, broke and cried together, lived and learned together. Some might have called them foolish or impulsive, others might have called them soulmates, but regardless, as the years passed the silken strands that had bonded them began to strengthen, growing closer and closer, drawing them together in a melody left unquestioned.

George had been sitting in his home, reading something or another. It had been five years since he had met Dream at that cliffside, and they hadn’t been back there since. That memory remained untouched by both of them, as wondrous as it was tormenting, but something they agreed was better left behind them.

There was suddenly a frantic knocking at George’s door. He looked up from his book at his place on the couch, pushing his glasses back up his nose. He sighed, knowing immediately who it was. Only one person bothered to knock like that.

“Come on in, Dream, I’m not busy,” George said with a sigh, rolling his eyes with an amused grin, planting his chin on his hand as the door slammed open revealing an excited blond man.

As the years had passed Dream had quickly overtaken him in the height department, towering nearly six inches above him. His energy had grown as well, the blond practically skipping into George’s house, a sparkle in those inhumanly bright eyes of his that only made George worry for what was coming next. Dream’s favorite green hoodie rest tied around his waist, hopping along with him as he bounded over and crashed down on the couch next to George. George rolled his eyes again, glancing sideways at Dream, fighting to keep the amused smile off his lips.

Dream was practically humming with excitement, the couch vibrating under George as Dream’s leg bobbed up and down. He was like an excited puppy, George thought, waiting to be given attention.

With a sigh, he sat up, facing Dream with a smile, tired of hiding his amusement, “What is it Dream? What could you possibly want from me?” the laugh in his voice was hardly hidden, warming the sound with honest joy.

Dream exploded with words as soon as George finished, eyes alight, “George you might not know what today is, in fact, you probably don’t because you haven’t said anything and you didn’t talk to me this morning. But that’s ok, so I came here instead. I didn’t bring you a present because I couldn’t think of anything that would fit. So instead I’m going to give you a question. I, um,” he hesitated, his words cutting off. His eyes suddenly darted away from George, a hand coming up to brush trembling fingers through his hair. Meanwhile, George sat confused, trying to remember the occasion, not noticing Dream’s nervousness.

“Sorry Dream, what’s today?” he laughed a bit, eyebrows creasing, worried he had forgotten something important.

Dream’s hand stopped halfway through its stroke, eyes immediately locking onto George’s face. George’s heart stopped for a second, panic coursing through him before Dream broke into high laughter. His wheezes filled the air and he doubled over, struggling for breath. George recovered shortly after from his panic and patted his back, slightly concerned, still unsure what he was missing.

“G-George!” Dream managed to say between wheezes. His eyes were watering and George flushed, embarrassed about something he didn’t even remember missing. Dream struggled to pull himself up, turning bright eyes towards George as he caught his breath, “George you’re 22 today!”

“What? No that’s-” George counted the days back in his head. When he got to the date he paused, bringing a hand up to his mouth, “Holy shit, I’m old.”

This brought about another bout of wheezing. George groaned, burying his face in his hands, ignoring Dream beside his as best he could.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, the sound muffled through his palms. Dream slowly sat up, residual giggles escaping occasionally. George cracked open his fingers to peer at Dream, still hiding his face, which he knew would be an unreasonable shade of scarlet.

Dream took a breath, coming down from his high. He was bent over his lap, elbows braced on his knees, head tilted down as he seemed to think about something. George slowly removed his hands from his face, sitting back and staring up at the ceiling, allowing Dream the time to gather his thoughts as he gathered his own.

Dream inhaled to speak, drawing George’s attention back to his friend. Dream’s ears were tipped pink, he noticed, hands fidgeting where they lie entwined on his pal. It was unusual behavior for him, which only made him worried for what was coming next.

“Well George, I had a question for you. And I’ve been giving this a lot of thought, ya know? For the past few months, I’ve really wanted to ask you but I could never quite find the right time. So when I woke up this morning I just had to ask you, I knew today was the day to do it. And-”

“Dream,” George cut him off, smiling gently as Dream’s eyes flicked over to him, “Just ask me.”

“Well,” Dream took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting his next words flow out, “I was wondering if you might want to go out sometime?”

The words hovered in the air, raw and fragile, so easily crushed if handled the wrong way. And George sat, shell shocked, unable to think of a way to take them. His mouth hung slightly parted, stunned chocolate eyes locked onto nervous emerald ones. Dream watched him cautiously, his heart and soul revealed for George to rip out or share, and each passing second it became harder and harder to bear. The silence that had surrounded them was suffocating and the pressure was making Dream want to run.

So he backpedaled.

“Ha! Well, it was mostly a joke… um, sorry that clearly wasn’t something I should have said,” he chuckled, heart cracking. His eyes burned and his throat tightened with the suppressed emotion. It was hard to admit to himself that he hadn’t expected rejection.

George’s brain was still lagging behind, trying to catch up with the sudden turn in his friend’s demeanor. Something clicked in his brain then, about what the question was truly asking. And so while Dream was crushed, George started soaring.

“It wasn't a joke, Dream,” George said, a smile already working its way onto his face.

Dream turned to him, eyebrows creased in confusion at George’s playful tone. It took George’s mood down a notch seeing Dream’s eyes glassy from fought back tears, but he continued.

“Were you asking me out, Dream? Might you have a love interest? Be honest,” George’s tone filtered into a quiet seriousness, wanting to hear the answer come from Dream’s mouth.

Dream was quiet for a while, staring directly at George, attempting to gauge him. After a moment he swallowed, turning away as his face painted itself a brilliant shade of red even before he said a word, “Ya. Yes, I was,” the words were quiet, but they brought a devious smile onto George’s face.

“You should have said so sooner, you doofus.” Dream’s face snapped to him, now his turn to look stunned. George grinned broadly.

“Really?”

George leaned forward, smile becoming gentler, more sincere, the vulnerability of the moment shining through, “Yes,” the word was a whisper from George’s lips. Their faces were close, their breath mingling in the space before them. The air hummed with an unspoken question, both hesitating to approach this new boundary they had set. George saw an affirming answer in the spring green eyes of his closest friend, his other half, he who he had fallen for.

He who he would fall for again and again, as many times as it took.

He raised his hands to twine his fingers in the golden hair that framed his world. The world he was inches away from finally reaching. The world he hadn’t even known he needed.

And then he took the final step, closing the gap between them completely.

* * *

“George I have something I want to show you!”

George laughed and let himself be guided by Dream. Their fingers were intertwined, each grasping tightly to the other as they ran through the city streets. They had been together nearly three years now, George’s birthday coming around in just a few months and marking their third anniversary. And what a few years it had been.

It had been an interesting start, each curious and careful upon the new grounds they had set for themselves, but they had soon grown used to the new bounds, quickly testing their borders and seeing just how far they could take this fragile new thing they had.

Love, as some might call it.

Like anyone else, they had their ups and downs. At some point Dream had moved in, both of them finding stable careers and they settled. Living together had brought about yet another boundary to test, but they had long since passed that point. Now, George found himself tugged along after a giddy Dream who didn’t seem to mind how much attention he was drawing to himself.

“Dream, slow down!” George cried out with a laugh as he nearly fell, tripping on something, “You’re going to run into something!”

“I’ll be fine George! It’s you who needs to watch where you’re going,” Dream replied in turn, voice just as joyous as George’s.

George rolled his eyes, just following the green-clad man with newfound curiosity. Not just anything got Dream excited. Only a few select things he loved made him act like this, so George wasn’t about to slow down as he had suggested.

The sun was beginning its crest downward over the curved sky as they ran. The crowds thinned, leaving them alone, free to go wherever they like in the city they had grown together in. It was surreal, rushing through the empty streets, laughing and joking with one another as though they were children again. George had missed this feeling, he realized after a while, the freedom of just going wherever he wanted.

But those thoughts were cut off when he saw where they were going.

“Dream?” his grip loosened and his fingers slipped from his partner’s. He slowed to a stop, carefree banter gone from where it had been just seconds before.

Dream slowed and turned, smile dimming to something softer and reassuring. He started walking back to George, reaching out his hand, “It’s ok. I know the memories you have here aren’t all that good. But I never got to show you why I loved this place, why I still love it even after that night.”

George looked down at the hand being offered to him before looking back at Dream and the fence that sat behind him. He gave it a moment, allowing himself the time to properly decide. Eventually, he looked back at Dream, “Are you sure? It’s still technically beyond the rules to go beyond the barrier.”

“Rules were made to be broken, George,” Dream said with a smile.

And with Dream standing there, hand outstretched for him to take, and a golden sun setting behind him, who was George to say no?

So George took Dream’s hand and the other didn’t hesitate to begin leading the way.

They both climbed over the fence, leaping to the other side. The sight once again took George’s breath away, even more beautiful than he remembered it. Lush green grass swayed, beckoning them to walk forward. Pale pink flowers swayed with it, scattered in patches across the field. George could feel Dream watching him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the haven before him, entrancing and beautiful. He was reminded of how lovely it had been the first time, eternally grateful that he had gone beyond the fence that day, meeting the person who meant more to him than life itself. His light that sparked life.

Dream bumped his side gently, twining their fingers gently together. He raised George’s hands to his lips, looking down at him with eyes full only of love as he pressed a kiss to his knuckles

“Follow me,” he said softly, stepping into the swaying grass. George followed behind him. The excitement was gone from the air, but the peaceful calm and tranquility left behind was almost better as they walked side by side through a field of memories..

When George spotted the tree he almost stopped, the panic of that night so many years ago coming flooding back to him. He managed to keep going though, locking his eyes on Dream’s back and walking after him without a doubt in his mind. He trusted Dream with his life, he wasn't about to be chased off by the past. Not when he could follow his future.

They reached the gate and Dream pushed it open gently. Its hinges creaked softly, swinging open with a bit of hesitance, but opening for them all the same. Dream pulled George just beyond the small fence, turning towards him and slowly backing towards the edge of the cliff. George’s heart raced, not just because of what had happened here last time, but also because of the way Dream was looking at him, eyes full of love and adoration no one could fake. It took his breath away, the sight before him. Green eyes framed by the golden light of the setting sun, an angel with eyes only for him.

Dream led George right to the edge before stepping to the side and gesturing to the fiery sky with one broad sweep of his hand. Both turned to watch the sunset over an empty void, no horizon there to block it.

“This is why I love this place,” Dream whispered, keeping his fingers gently twined with George’s, “To stand on the edge of the world and see nothing but the light of the sun… It makes you realize just how small you are. It’s comforting in some way, that no matter what I’ll still be too small to make a change. It means I can live however I want, with whoever I want.” Dream’s hand slipped from George’s and he stepped back. George turned, wondering where he was going.

“Oh my god.”

George brought a hand to his mouth, eyes blurring with tears. There, on the ground just behind him, was Dream, one knee planted firmly on the soft earth. In his hand he held a small black box up to George, the other hand ready to lift the lid. The breeze carried his hair in front of his eyes, but Dream didn’t seem to mind, nothing truly able to block George from his sight.

“George, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the reason I’m alive, you are the reason I choose to live. I fell for you once and I would fall a million more times if only it meant you would be happy. George, will you marry me?”

From behind his hands, a choked sob escaped. His heart was swelling with joy, filling him to the point where he thought he might explode. It felt like he had been filled with the golden light of the sun behind him, like nothing would ever be able to stop him again. Not if he had Dream by his side. To steady himself he took a step back, the emotions still too strong to properly speak yet.

But his heel connected with nothing but empty air.

He shouted in surprise, arms flailing out to catch onto nothing but the light of the taunting sun. He felt as his body tipped, teetering over the edge of nothingness as the pendulum swung down, waiting to tear him away. He heard Dream shout his name, he felt the grip on his arm propel him back into the grassy field. He felt himself fall to his knees, solid earth below him.

And when he turned to see where Dream had landed, he saw no one.

In a flash of panic, he scrambled to the edge of the world, staring down into the black void that marked the end of the land’s life, and there, just barely, he saw a flash of green, falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. And maybe he just imagined it, but he heard a voice calling his name, reassuring him of things he couldn’t make out.

Part of him wanted to deny it, deny that Dream had replaced his own life for George’s, but as reality hit, and the green spec disappeared from view, it became clear. Dream was gone, swallowed by the thing George had saved him from. Swallowed because of George.

George had screamed Dream’s name for hours, only met with dark silence. But still, he screamed, crying out until his throat bled from the raw sound. He cried then, weeping over nothing, tears falling down farther than he could ever comprehend. He stayed there as the sunset and the moon rose, the light of the shimmering stars bringing him no solace.

And when he finally looked up he only found one part of the man he loved. A small black box lay on its side, top popped open. Nestled within blue velvet sat a golden ring, the color of the angel’s halo. George picked it up, slipping the metal band over his finger as sorrow washed over him. He grasped his hand with the ring tightly, promising to never let it go. And as he sat there, waves of denial crashing through him, he muttered the response his lover would never hear.

“Yes, I promise you the world, Dream.”

That day an angel fell for him, just as they promised they would.

* * *

Tears streamed down his cheeks, heart shattered into something unrecognizable. George spread his arms out to embrace the one colorful sun. He opened his eyes, staring into its blinding light, letting it burn into him until he could see nothing but the white of a pale world he no longer loved.

He wondered if he would meet Dream after he fell, he wondered if he would forgive him. He wondered if committing suicide was a sin, if he would be kept from his angel because of it. He wondered if the world would miss him. He wondered how small he really was.

With a sigh, he blinked away the tears, but not wiping the wet streaks from his cheeks. Those were a reminder of everything he had lost, everything he was feeling. He felt the cool metal ring on his hand, the tie that kept his heart with Dream, the bond he would never dare break.

The love he was willing to fall for.

Slowly he leaned forward, keeping his eyes on the sun as he felt gravity shift around him. It was much calmer than he had expected it to be, the finality of falling something he was ready for, something he wanted even. As the hands of the void reached up to take him, he smiled.

“I’m coming, Dream.”

George tipped forward, arms open to embrace the setting sun. His eyes slid shut as he felt gravity take hold of him, pulling him over the edge of the world.

He would gladly fall for the boy who had fallen for him.

But it seemed the world had other plans for him.

He felt a tug at the back of his pant leg, knocking him off balance. Instinctually, he leaned back with a surprised shout, falling roughly on the ground, landing on his back. He groaned, blinking up at the sky, shocked that something had pulled him back from his end. Tears pricked at his eyes again. He had been ready to go, to meet his end.

“What the hell?” he yelled, pushing himself up, frustration filling him with angry fire. He looked around, trying to spot whoever had saved him. He was going to fall today. He had waited too long for this. No one was about to stop him.

But he stopped when he spotted who it was that had saved him, fresh tears burning in his eyes.

A dog sat on the ground beside him, golden tail beating the ground. A pink tongue lolled out of its mouth as it peered at him. It looked dopely happy, just pleased to be there. But it wasn’t how happy it was, or friendly it seemed that made him start crying. It was the eyes. Emerald green eyes. They looked at him with a question he couldn’t decipher, but he was beyond responding.

He remembered those green eyes looking at him so lovingly, so filled with hope and aspirations, so full of life. He had been responsible for the light leaving those eyes and that was a pain he would never forget. But he knew it was something Dream wouldn’t want him to bear.

Looking at an animal that reminded him so much of Dream, he was suddenly hit with a reminder of what the world had been like before it had melted into nothing. Color flooded over the field, bright memories and sad endings coming back to him all over again, crashing over him like a tsunami. Without thinking, he leaned forward to the dog, embracing it. His fingers curled in its silken coat, the gold strands tangling with his grip. It didn’t seem to mind though, simply resting its head on his shoulder as he sobbed, giving him the contact he hadn’t realized he’d been avoiding.

He stayed like that for a while, the sun falling behind the horizon behind him.

* * *

George never went back to the city, instead living on the outskirts of the fence. He found a forest, building a home of his own with his new companion, whom he named Clay. The name was inspired, he thought, because the fool seemed to like the muddy earth too much for his own good.

It took him months to set up a stable living space. It was no house, looking more like a teepee, but it was home. He had a bed, a fire, food, books he had smuggled in. He was happy, as happy as he had been in a long time. And as he healed the world slowly healed with him. The color came back to him, golden sunlight and green grass filling his vision every morning and every night. It was becoming more and more beautiful to be alive, he noticed, and it was all thanks to Clay.

He was no longer alone.

The dog followed him everywhere, helping where he could and fooling around when he couldn’t. Clay reminded George of Dream so much that it hurt, and the dog seemed to realize that, on the harder nights, sometimes it was best to let George be alone in the dark, to let him mend the scars to his soul on his own. Every time he looked into those green eyes he was brought back to all the years he had spent together with Dream, all the memories they had made, and he couldn’t help but feel that, in some way, Clay was Dream coming back for him, saving him from himself just as he had done for Dream all those years ago.

That day, he was walking through the miles of plains that surrounded the city as he reminisced of times long past. Clay was bounding ahead of him, appearing and disappearing in the tall grass. It looked like he was chasing a butterfly, a blue delicate thing. George laughed as he watched him, shaking his head at his dog’s playfulness.

He wanted this to last forever, this joy and hope.

The sun was high in the sky, the light casting short shadows around his feet. He watched as they warped over the blades of swaying grass, briefly blocking the sun before it returned as he passed by. It was one of those sights you think nothing of until you really look at it. The way light filtered through even the smallest gaps to reach everywhere it could, trying to touch and share its life with as much as possible. It was an amazing thing when one really thought about it, how unrelenting the sun was at bringing life to the world.

George wasn’t paying much attention to where he was going, too caught up in the sheer awe the world posed. He didn’t even recognize where he was until he heard Clay barking. He glanced up and froze, legs halting their calm pace. His heart seized, throat closing as he saw where they were, what was happening.

It seems in Clay’s rush to catch the butterfly he had found the fenced-off tree. He had wandered through the small gate and managed to climb up the old tree that still stood there. The butterfly had then managed to escape, the ability of flight not belonging to the dog he so dearly loved.

Clay’s frightened yipps stabbed his soul, pushing him into action. He began rushing forward towards the fenced area he feared so passionately.

He wouldn’t lose someone else to the edge of this cursed world. He couldn’t.

As he reached the gate, he hesitated. There was some kind of barrier here his mind had built for him, an invisible wall he didn’t want to pass through. His hands shook just enough for him to notice, his inaction causing him just as much fear as action would. Clay never stopped barking, the sound becoming more and more desperate as he failed to find a safe way down. George took a trembling hand and pushed open the fence, taking a faltering step in. His whole body was quivering now, residual fear from the trauma causing his body to stop responding to his mind.

_ Screams, cries for help, for any response. _

_ A child, waiting to jump, almost falling. _

_ That same child, now a man, falling for him, falling in his place. _

_ Him, waiting to fall for the man who did so for him, who would’ve done it again a million times over. _

_ His angel coming back to save him from falling again in a different form. _

Distantly he heard the sound of wood cracking, but it was a distant echo in his mind, the noise not registering with him. His heart pounded, his breaths short and quick. It took him a while to remember Clay trapped on the branch. And when he did it was almost too late.

The wood was splintering under the poor animal’s feet, and Clay danced around the fractures precariously. His ears,, normally up and attentively, pressed flat to his skull in fear. His tail, normally lively and joyous, was tucked in between his legs. And when Clay’s eyes met George’s, terrified, George's fear vanished. He ran towards the tree, beginning to scale the trunk without hesitation. Months of living outside the city made him rather good at it, and he managed to scale the twisted wood in no time.

But he had less than no time.

When he reached the branch Clay had managed to get on, he beckoned the dog over. Clay would not be consoled though, feet tapping nervously on trembling wood as it strained to remain together. George scooted a bit closer, flinching as the wood creaked more. Even as he tried to soothe the dog with words, call him over, Clay stayed frozen in place. From here George could make out just how scared he was. He was shaking from head to tail, clearly confused at what was happening. It became clear George would have to drag him from the branch if he were going to save him.

“Dream, give me strength,” he muttered, kissing the golden ring on his finger.

He scooted onto the branch, freezing up as it cracked again. He stayed as close to the trunk as he could while still being able to reach Clay. And when his fingers finally found the golden coat of his companion, he sighed in relief, slowly pulling the stubborn dog towards him, making sure he got to where he could jump off.

Unfortunately, he had taken too long.

The branch finally snapped from his weight, dropping him. His stomach plummeted as he felt his support fall from beneath him, no longer there to keep him steady. There was a moment of fear as he fell, the initial shock of the drop hitting him like a punch. But as he saw there was nothing to grab onto and the void was going to reach him regardless, there was a strange sense of calm. Clay was safe on the surface, he was smart. He would manage without him.

As the edge of the world became farther and farther away he didn’t scream, he didn’t shout for help. He accepted his fate. The barks of his dog rang down the chasm after him, just loud enough to hear over the rushing wind, but there was nothing he could do for him, not now. He would rather die confident that Clay would manage on his own that worried for him.

Tears came to his eyes.

He would miss Clay, he who almost fell.

And he who had finally fallen.

* * *

White light surrounded him as he blinked awake. He felt as though he were flying, suspended gently in pillowy air. It was calm here, quiet and peaceful. The sound of the wind tearing through his ears was no longer there, the strange sense of falling wasn’t completely gone though. He wondered briefly if he had died falling, if the edge of the world had a bottom. He wondered if he would ever find out. But the thoughts were fleeting, his mind coming back to the soft silver light that seemed to fill him.

But then he felt something else. Something golden.

“George.”

He spun, and there, framed by golden light, was his angel. The boy who had fallen for him, the boy who had promised him the world.

“Dream.”

Dream was wearing loose white clothing that shimmered in the golden light he seemed to emit. It took George a moment to realize he was wearing the same thing, shining silver to pair with his angel’s.

“It took you long enough,” Dream said gently, offering a hand for George to take, “Come on, let’s go back.”

George took his hand without hesitation, noticing how the ring on his hand clinked against one on Dream’s. He looked up at Dream as they started walking, “Where are we going? Back where? We just got here.”

Dream laughed softly, the sound echoing through the soft white world, “You’ll see.”

The world began to fade from the calming clouds after a while, short tufts of grass appearing beneath their feet, blue beginning to bleed into the sky. George watched in awe as the world around them morphed into something beautifully familiar, something he loved, something he feared, something he remembered distantly.

Dream and George walked down a tunnel filled with life onto a field where they both faded into the blue sky. Their souls twined together, racing towards a destination unknown to them, they trusted each other and that was enough.

They flew together to another chance at life, another chance at happiness. It was another chance to fall.

But this time they knew they would fly.

* * *

It was rumored inside the city that there were two spirit dogs that lived beyond the fence. They were very rarely seen, but they became an undying legend. A sign of fortune, a sign of eternity, a sign of love.

The first was golden, representing freedom, life, and joy. He would be seen trotting around wildly, free to run about the grassy fields to his heart's content.

The second was silver, representing peace, trust, and calm. He would often be seen following behind the golden one, watching him with a sort of adoration not even some humans could muster up.

Together, they were a source of hope for the lost souls that found their way beyond the fence. They saved those who looked to end the life they no longer wanted. They led them back home.

They helped them fly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had a while ago. It changed a lot as I wrote it out and delved a lot deeper into the darkness than I originally intended, but I think it turned out well. I'm always happy to bring tears to your eyes and pain to your souls <3
> 
> I appreciated every single one of my friends who supports me through the long writing process and the sympathy for the moments of dull inspiration. They all mean the absolute world to me. I see you guys <3  
> I'd like to call out Alice personally, my lovely partner in crime who is too sympathetic for her own good and I am sure wanted to murder me much more than usual throughout beta reading this.
> 
> Leave a kudos, leave a comment (I will reply), share it with everyone who you want to suffer, all the usual things.  
> Love all of you with all of my heart <3


End file.
